Weevil Hunting
by jassmarie19
Summary: Ianto and Jack go weevil hunting and the debauchery begins!


**My first Torchwood fic. Janto of course. Not really sure about the ending, so I might change it later. Who knows.**

**Set in series 1, kind of at the beginning of their relationship, so they're not a "couple" per say. Anyway, enjoy!**

"I'm getting a reading right over there," Ianto said, directing Jack form the passenger side of the car. Jack braked hard in response.

"Well, then, let's go," he said before unbuckling and exiting the car in a flash. Ianto was slower, but not by much, thanks to his training at Torchwood I.

Ianto moved to Jack's side, both men with guns at the ready. They scanned the area and saw it: a weevil. They didn't speak. They didn't have to. They had been weevil hunting enough for them to just know what the other was going to do. This was good because it didn't alert the weevil to their presence prematurely.

The weevil was digging through garbage, obviously hungry, with his back facing the two hunters. Ianto automatically went to the far side of the alley with Jack slowly progressing towards the alien creature. When Jack saw that Ianto was in a good position, he attacked, tackling the weevil with the hopes of restraining it. He looped his arms around the weevil's armpits and pulled back, fall backwards and holding his breath while Ianto sprayed sedative in the monster's face.

Soon, the beast was subdued and Jack released it. Weevils were strong, and it had taken a lot a restrain it, but the adrenalin pumping through his veins distracted him from that. He was high on pure energy, and so was Ianto. Ianto grabbed hold of the alien and he, with some assistance from Jack, rolled the creature onto the Ground. Ianto stuck out his hand.

"Help, sir?"

"Yeah." Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and used it as leverage to stand. Jack wound up extremely close to Ianto, in what anyone else would call an awkward invasion of personal space, but it wasn't to them.

Ianto looked at Jack's face and his cocky smirk slapped across it. Having Jack in such close proximity was maddening, and Jack knew it. He always knew the effect he had on people, Ianto in particular, and he loved it. That was the thing about Jack, he loved attention and being in control, but most of all he loved sex. Anytime, anywhere, and with anyone. Sure, he preferred Ianto at the moment, but he had had many partners before and would have many after. Ianto knew this, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was here and now and how close Jack was and the smirk on his face just dying to be kissed away into oblivion. Right now, the only thing that mattered was Jack. Being with Jack and how this night would end. What tricks Jack would try and how Ianto would try and keep up, but Ianto couldn't think about those things right now. That would take time, games, kissing, and Jack loved kissing. Loved it almost as much as sex. Jack was a prize that Ianto had to work for. You couldn't just dive right in, it was a process, time-consuming and slow, but ultimately worth it.

They both knew how this would end, but the question now was who would begin this game. Should it be Ianto, who had helped Jack up and was currently in control? Or Jack, the usual dominate one? Ianto made the decision.

He leaned forward and closed the already small space separating them. Their lips connected, slow at first, Jack questioning Ianto's surge of courage, while Ianto was trying to elicit a reaction form Jack. Ianto's hand moved to the back of Jack's neck, tugging slightly and teasing at the hair-line on Jack's neck. Ianto wasn't taking control; he was chasing Jack in a game of cat-and-mouse where Ianto was always the mouse, which was fine.

It was then that Jack decided to take control. He raised his free hand to the side of Ianto's neck, gently rubbing and pressing along it and his jaw. Then things got heated.

Ianto opened his mouth and tongues collided in a flurry of wet, hot wrestling. Jack backed Ianto against the wall. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him closer, while Jack's hands moved down to where Ianto's shirt was tucked into his pants. He hastily untucked Ianto's shirt and slid his hands up Ianto's back, pulling up the abundance of fabric the Coffee Boy always wore, per Jack's request of course, but it was times like this when Jack sometimes wished he hadn't asked Ianto to keep the suit.

Jack then began to slide his hands back down. Down to Ianto's belt. He reached around to Ianto's front and had just begun to undo his belt when Ianto broke away.

"No, not here."

"Why not?" Jack didn't like being told he couldn't play with his toys.

"We have to move the weevil, plus, it's dirty here."

Jack huffed, "Always about cleanliness with you."

"Always, sir."

Jack backed away and turned his attention to the weevil, Ianto bent down and the tow of them picked it up and carried it to the car's trunk. The weevil was heavy, but the two men carried his fairly easily. Once Ianto secured the weevil, he felt hot breath at his ear.

"Satisfied now?" Jack asked.

"No," Ianto replied. "Not nearly satisfied," and they were at it again, this time more feverishly. The weevil's sedative would be wearing off soon and they couldn't afford such an interruption, so instead they made every moment count.


End file.
